Bella Cullen growing up
by supergirl superman
Summary: Bella's wasn't always a Cullen find out what happens as she grows up with them adopted from alicelovejasper19
It was 16 years ago today. Today is the anniversary of the day I became a Cullen. I originally was a Swan people but then I was found in the woods next to my dad's dead body crying. I was found by two really beautiful. Their names were Jasper Hale and Edward Cullen. The one named Jasper was really nice and I loved the way he was gentle with me when he picked me up. Edward was a little nice but he was also creepy. I started to talk to Jasper because I was scared and didn't know what to do.

 _Flashback_

Jasper why won't my daddy wake up?

I don't know little one but my father will find out but first I would like to bring you to my house to get you out of the cold ok?

Ok Jasper but will you carry me I'm too tired to walk.

Sure thing little one but first what is your name you know mine so it's only fair I know yours.

True my daddy always told me if I get into a satiation that if anyone found me and told me their name I should tell them mine.

Your daddy is a smart man so tell me what's your name little one.

Ok my name is Isabella but I like to be called Bella.

Ok Bella let's get you to my place and my father with take a look at you to see if anything is wrong. After that he will take my other brother to come and see why your daddy won't wake up ok?

Ok but will you stay with me because I'm scared and don't know who else to trust.

Ok I'll stay with you and maybe after my mom can make you something to eat. Oh yeah you might really like my sisters I know they will love you.

Ok can we go I'm getting really cold and I'm hungry?

Yes let's go.

One long human passed walk latter

I woke up to Jasper lightly shaking me saying we were home. As I looked up my eyes grew as big as flying saucers because of how pretty the house was.

Jasper your home is so big and pretty.

Thank you Bella I was hoping one day you'd call this place your home to.

I would love to but um what about your mommy and daddy won't they be mad that you brought me to your home and said I can stay?

No Bella I called and told them what happened and they are the ones who suggested it. When I told them how we found you my mom started to get a room ready for you to stay and my dad called a lawyer we know to draw up the paper work to make you part of the family. Oh yeah and later if you want to you me my mom and sisters can go shopping to get you some more clothes and some new toys if you want.

Oh yeah Jasper I would love to be part of your family and go shopping. If we do go shopping I want to say one thing.

What is it you want to say I'll see if I can make it happen?

Ok the thing I want to say is um… NO GIRLY GIRL THINGS I HATE IT I FEEL UNCOMFERTABLE IN THEM.

Ok that I might not be able to do because my sisters love that stuff but how about at one point we send them off to shop for your toys while me and you go get the things you like. We can also get you some ice cream after you eat lunch here and go to the stores you like.

Ok but I will not wear the dresses all the time ok? Also I like ice cream with peanut butter in it. The stores I like are Hot topic, Spencer's, Walmart, Kmart. Oh do you guys play Xbox if you don't can we get one because I love to play video games. Oh can we also gets some books because I love to read.

"Ok I like those stores to and we do have and Xbox but the room you are in has its own TV and we can get you your own Xbox because my brother Emmett loves to play video games to but he never lets anyone else play by themselves and you can get as many games as you want. We can get you books as many as you want for those to."

Yeah thank you Jasper your da best. Wait what am I eating for lunch.

"I don't know Bella I told my mom to make it light I guess we have to find out when it's time to eat. Mom Dad Rose Alice Emmett we're home come and met Bella."

Jasper what if they don't like what will happen then I'm scared.

"Oh Bella they will love you just as much as I do ok."

Ok but don't let go of me your nice and warm and you make a cuffy piwow.

Ok I'll hold onto you but my mom will want to hold you once you see her you will want her to hold you. You'll be drawn to her. My dad will want to take a look and see if you are ok. Don't worry he's a doctor and I will be with you if you want me to.

Otay I twust you Japer will you hold me when your daddy looks me over because doctors scare me.

Yes I will hold you now let's go inside so you can meet everyone ok.

Otay tank you I fewing better now.

Any time little one. Now Bella I would like you to meet my family.

"Hi Bella I'm Esme and this is my husband Carlisle. When Jasper called about what happened to you I knew right away I wanted you to be a part of our family. When you're done with meeting everyone and Carlisle's checkup I will make you lunch ok."

Hi Es…Esme can I have mac and cheese for unch pwease

"Sure you can sweetie what do you want to drink with it?"

Um.. can I have orange juice pwease?

"Sure now I sent one of my daughters her name is Alice to go and get your room set up for you. If there is anything you don't like about we can change it ok."

Ok


End file.
